Child of Swords and Stars
by Ookami15
Summary: The story of the child of Lucy and Erza. Follow her adventure as she goes through life, missions, and more
1. Her Name is

Her name was Lilith Scarlet Heartfilia. She was the daughter of Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet, but she was not adopted. She was their legitimate daughter, genetically, and emotionally. Her story starts off, strangely enough as an accident.

It was fifteen years ago, in the guild hall. Lucy was having a meeting with Levy, discussing her latest novel. She was stumped for ideas, and Levy was starting to get frustrated.

"Geez Lu-chan, don't you have anything we can use for a new novel" Levy complained.

"Well, I remember writing down a good story idea in my journal the other day, I can go home real quick and get it" Lucy answered. As she was heading out though she was stopped.

"Lucy, I know you have you are busy, but could you help me out in the bar. We got a sudden lunch rush and I'm swamped" Mirajane requested. Lucy was too scared to turn her down. Partly due to the Demon's power, and partly because she would feel bad for saying no.

"I would love to Mira-san. But I was going to get my journal at home" Lucy replied.

"Oh have someone get it for you" Mira replied. "That way by the time the lunch-rush is over you can get right back to your writing with Levy."

Lucy was hesitant to do this, but valued her life to much to say no. "Alright" Lucy answered.

"Good, now get ready in the back, I'll have someone get your journal." Lucy did just that. "Natsu, come over here" Mira called across the hall. Natsu came over.

"What is it Mira?" he asked.

"I need you to stop by Lucy's apartment and get her journal" Mira requested.

"What?!" he replied. "Why?" he complained.

"Lucy needs her journal for something, but she's helping me with the lunch-rush" Mira explained.

"Why can't someone else do it" he complained more, trying to find an excuse so she wouldn't need to go anywhere.

"Because I know you are the only one who knows where it is" she says in a matter of fact manner. "And if you don't do it, I will tell every single last one of the secrets you told me not to tell anyone. That includes the secret about you and Lisanna" the Demon threatens.

"Okay, well I'll be going now" he says, nervously and quickly.

"Oh and one last thing" she continues. Natsu stops in his tracks. "Don't you dare even think of taking a peak" she says, a dark aura resonating from her.

"Aye!" he screams running away. After a while he arrives at Lucy's apartment. Going through her window, the way he always does. He enters the apartment, and goes to the place where Lucy's journal was, under the mattress of her bed. Natsu had found it by accident when looking for something fun to do while waiting for Lucy. He never actually read it, reading not being his forte, so he just put it back. He picked it up and proceeded back to the guild.

Strangely enough that's not the part where things got crazy. Everyone who knew Natsu would think he messed up somehow, but no, he did nothing wrong. As he entered the guild though, the thing that happens always happens, a fight. Natsu had somehow gotten into a fight with Gajeel and Gray the moment he entered the guild. There was no lead-in, it somehow just happened.

Lucy's journal flew out of Natsu's hands and landed of the real culprits lap. It landed on Cana's lap. In her drunken stupor she picked the journal up and started reading it. After a while she grinned to herself.

"Hey everyone!" she screams to the guild. "I just learned something real interesting about everyone's sweetheart Lucy." This instantly caught everyone's attention. As Cana continues she holds Lucy's journal in the air, waving it around. When Lucy see this, her lunch shift over, she was horrified. She hurries through the crowd, hoping to make it in time to stop Cana, but was too late.

"Lucy Heartfilia is gay!" Cana screams at the top of her lungs. Lucy stops dead in her tracks, horrified, unable to go any further. "And she is in love with Erza!" This makes Lucy drop to the floor. Everyone stares at her, whispering to the persona next to them. Lucy runs home, too embarrassed to make it through the day.

The next day Lucy mustered all of her courage to go to the guild. She was scared as to what people will think of her, but she is sure everything will be fine. And they were. No one really treated her differently, as if it never happened. Cana apologized for what she did, Mirajane apologized too for making her work. Gray, Natsu, and such said they didn't care, and that either way they were family.

The only person who wasn't there though, was Erza. When Lucy asked why, Mira told her that after the incident the other day Erza took a month long S-class mission. Lucy took this as Erza running away from her, seeing as her crush for the Titania was revealed. Erza probably hated Lucy now, and this made Lucy upset.

For the month Erza was away the entire guild worked together to cheer Lucy up. The girls took her shopping, and the guys tried to help her hook up with other girls. This only proceeded to make things worse. But as time went on, and with some wise words from Makarov, Lucy finally cheered up, and was ready to face Erza when she came back.

When the Titania entered the doorway of the guild, everyone was silent. Lucy bravely, calmly, and confidently walked up to Erza. "Erza, I know what happened was hard on you, but I won't let you put me down. If you hate me now, then I know how shallow our friendship was, and…" before Lucy could continue Erza grabbed her face, and kissed her.

At this point everyone in the guild had a face of shock and horror. No one had suspected this to happen.

"Lucy, the reason I went on that mission was to clear my head, and think about your feelings" Erza started to explain. "I tend to think clearer when I fight strong monsters. Either way, as I was sailing to the southern continent I had plenty of time to think. I realized something though, and that's that I also have strong feelings for you. I cannot say its love just yet, but I would like to date you, and see if love will blossom."

Lucy was too happy for words. She embraced the Titania and planted another kiss. The entire guild erupted in cheers for the two.

Lucy and Erza dated for over a year and a half. The two weren't the perfect couple, Erza was both overprotective and over affectionate. When another girl was talking to Lucy, Erza would send over a threating aura, and when the two were together, Erza would cling to Lucy's arm.

Lucy wasn't perfect either though. She would have unrealistic expectations for Erza, and even said hurtful things to her when angry.

The two were far from perfect, but they were happy. They both worked on their flaws, too afraid to lose each other, and they always made-up in the end.

After three months, Erza said 'I love you.' After five months, Lucy was ready to take their relationship to a new level. Then, on their one year anniversary, Erza proposed.

The wedding was a glorious. Lucy and Erza both wore beautiful wedding dresses, the guild hall was decorated like a church, Makarov walked the two women down the aisle, and the ceremony was performed by Mirajane. When tossed the bouquet toss, all the girls in Fairy Tail rushed. Though ultimately the one to catch the bouquet was Levy, who had shown up to the wedding with Gajeel.

The two were happily married. Lucy had moved into Erza's rooms at Fairy Hill, though compromises were made. Erza had to sell half of her extra armor, just so they could make room for a kitchen, work space for Lucy, and master bedroom.

Lucy and Erza were married for a year when the inevitable happened. Around them, their friends were getting married, but also having kids. Natsu and Lisanna had a child, as did Levy and Gajeel, and Juvia and Gray. While not particularly bothered by it, Lucy was. Even though she was bad at reading people, she could always tell when Lucy was upset about something. It was prevalent that Lucy wanted her own child.

Erza confronted Lucy about this (in the guild hall no less), and even though she initially denied the claim, Lucy did give in, and tell Erza she wanted a baby. Erza though was happy to oblige, just not knowing how. It was at that very moment a new member of Fairy Tail, who not only was a doctor of both mind and body, but also the person who invented a type of magic that could cause conception. It was originally made so that men who could not fertilize an egg could still impregnate his wife, but found it could work for lesbian couples who wanted a child of their own. The doctor told Erza he would teach her the magic, and all he asked for was that he be their permanent doctor.

One month later, it was confirmed that Lucy was pregnant, and with Erza's baby. The initial reaction from the guild was shock, followed by confusion, followed by making sure Erza wasn't a man. Many were punched in the face that day.

The pregnancy was hard, for both the women. Lucy had to deal with general pregnancy things, while Erza had to deal with the idea of being a 'father'. Erza had child-proofed the apartment, gotten excess of baby materials, and every parenting book published. Erza had several panic attacks, but Erza always calmed her down.

After nine months, Lilith was born. She was, in the two women's eyes, perfect. Her hair was scarlet, but blonde at the tips, her eyes were brown, and her face was round and chubby. As she slept in Lucy's arms, the two really felt like a family.

The new family was relatively normal. They did everything a normal family, the first baby steps, the first words (which were 'boobies' courtesy of Cana), and the usual shtick. It was when Lilith was at the age of 7 though, when problems started accruing.

When Lilith first started school, everything was fine. The problems started though, during parent visitation day, the day all the parents come to see their kids in school. When people saw Lilith's two mothers, she was shunned by the girls, and made fun of by the boys. It had gotten so bad, that one day she put several kids in the hospital. She had inherited both Erza's strength and temperament.

At the age of eight Lilith had discovered her magic, which was a combination of celestial magic and Knight. Doctor Kanon (that was the doctors name) explained it to the two. "Magic as you know is hereditary. Most of the time though, it's one magic or the other. In rare instances though, if one of the two forms of magic are either compatible, or a blank slate, so to speak, the two different forms of magic will fuse into a new one."

Lilith had the ability to make weapons out of celestial energy, on account of Lucy still bearing Aquarius' power. She had both Erza's strength, and Lucy's intelligence. The problem was though, she had Erza's tack, and Lucy's naiveté.

Despite this, Lilith grew up in a loving family, and even though she is made fun of for having two moms, she'll just beat the crap out of the one making fun of her. She was happy, and at the age of fifteen, became an official member of Fairy Tail.

**(A/N): I love yuri, I love stories where two characters I ship have a baby, the two hardly overlap, so I made them overlap. This will be the first in a series of called "The Child of" series. I will take two yuri couples I ship, and give them a baby. If the canon story takes place in the real world, the child will be adopted. If the world is fantasy or sci-fi, science baby. I hope you guys like this one, and remember to review. Also I actually ship these two, and really hope Mashima does something with an iota of creativity and put these two together. I really don't like Natsu. Also I need a beta. **


	2. First Mission

Lilith was ecstatic. It was her very first day as a mage of Fairy Tail. She was finally old enough to go on serious missions. For this special day, Lilith opted to wear a yellow skirt with black leggings, a blue shirt with a red start, and red jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail, with her scarlet hair turning blonde near the tips. She kicked open the doors to the guild. Everyone stared, only to immediately laugh and cheer. Lilith looked around, and found them. Two figures, one male, and the other female.

The male was her age, he had long, black, wavy hair. His face was hard and stern, with metal piercings along the rim of his ears. He wore a grey shirt and black long coat, muted orange pants, and black shoes. His eyes were bright brown, hidden behind black-rim glasses. His name was Ferrum Redfox, the son of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden, and childhood friend of Lilith.

The female was again, her age. She had straight white hair, flowing freely down to the small of her back. Her eyes were dark blue, and her skin was flawless. She wore a light blue dress that went down to the middle of her shins, and a white button up shirt. Her name was Artcia Fullblaster, daughter of Gray Fullblaster and Juvia Lockser, another childhood friend, though later in her life.

"'Sup" Lilith greeted.

"You're late" Ferrum replied, his voice cool and deep. "You are the one who wanted to go on this mission together, and you show up last."

A vein popped up from Lilith's head and rushed to him. She got Ferrum in a hold. "You dare speak to me that way!" she scolded. "You are a 100 years too early for me to not see you as that crybaby that used to be when we were kids!"

"OKAY, OKAY I GIVE" Ferrum cried out, his natural voice coming through. Thus Lilith released him. In reality Ferrum was not as much of a badass as his father was. He took a lot of personality traits from his mother, including a love of reading, intelligence, and overall cowardice. He was Lilith's punching bag as a kid. But he had always admired his father, and tried his best to be like him, including learning Iron Dragon Slayer magic.

"Just don't try and act all badass in front of me, I know you better than that" Lilith ordered to Ferrum. "How you doing Artcia" she continued, looking to Artcia.

"Just fine, thanks" she responded. Artcia was a very cold and closed off girl, much like her father. Growing up she loved her father more than anything else, a typical daddy's girl. Though she does love her mother just as much. She was very close to the two in front of her though.

"So…Where's Ryuken" Lilith asked.

"He went to pick-up the mission" Artcia responded.

"Urgh, knowing him he'll go for some brawler mission" Ferrum commented.

Lilith snickered, and put on a mischievous smile. "What's wrong with that?" she asked teasingly. "I can handle it, so can Ryuken, and especially Artcia. Is little Ferrum scared of some monsters?"

"N-no!" Ferrum stuttered. "I just think we should take it easy for our first mission is all."

"Well you are out of luck!" a loud voice stated. A request was slammed to the table from above. The hand slamming it connected to a boy doing a handstand. He jumped, doing a roll in the air, and landed on the floor, feet first, with perfect form. He turned. The boy had spikey hair, which was two-toned with grey and pink. His eyes were brown and sharp. He wore a yellow long shirt under a sleeveless black vest. His pants were white, and reached to the middle of his shins. He was Ryuken Dragneel, son of Natsu Dragneel and Lisana Strauss. A spitting image of his father, save for the fact that he is actually somewhat intelligent.

Lilith picked up the request. It was from a business man who needed body guards, due to being threatened by a group of bandits. "Well that sounds simple enough, we'll take it" Lilith declared.

The four walked up to Mirajane, who was washing dishes at the moment. "Oi, Auntie Mira, we want to do this mission" Ryuken stated.

"Oh, your first mission, how exciting, let me see" she requested. "Hmmm, seems okay enough for a first mission. Very well."

The four left the guild, out for their first mission. Just as they left, doctor for all of them Doc. Kannon showed up. He was a relatively short man, with bandages covering him face, save for a few clumps of hair, his right eye, and lips. He wore a white lab coat over a beige shirt, and black slacks. His left hand was also bandaged.

"Yo, Mira" he greeted.

"Hello doctor, how are you" Mira replied.

"Fine" he answered. "Were are the kiddies?" Doc. Kannon was the official doctor for the kids, and had been since they were born. It was Kannon that helped with the conception of Lilith, and helped with her birth. He took care of their physical, mental, and emotional health. He even helped train the kids in their magic.

"They just went on their first mission" Mira answered.

"Ow, really. Mind if I take a look?" Kannon asked. Mirajane handed the request to Kannon. He scanned it over analytically. "Something wrong?" Mira asked.

"No…No, everything is fine" he replied. "Imma go out for a walk."

(O)

The town where the mission took place was a good couple hours from Magnolia, so a train was in order. The four childhood friends sat in their compartment. On one bench, the two dragon slayers were incapacitated due to motion sickness. Their eyes were nothing but spirals, and every now and then they would vomit in a prepared bucket.

On the other side were the girls, who watched in amusement. "I wonder why dragon slayers always get motion sick." Artcia stated.

"I dunno, probably just a sick effect" Lilith responded.

"Still, I can't believe we're on our first mission" Artcia continued. "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"Aww, you're scared" Lilith teased. "You're kind of cute when you're scared" she continued, poking Artcia in the cheek.

"Stop that, I thought you were over this" Artcia pleaded.

"Oh, I'm just teasing" Lilith replied.

"Are you a lesbian?" Artcia asked, concern in her voice.

"Dunno" Lilith replied. After that, there was a heavy silence in the air, with a hint of awkwardness. Lilith could not take the silence for much longer. "So... have you knitted any new stuffed animals lately?"

"Oh, yeah, plenty" Artcia answered. "It helps pass the time, and it's a lot of fun."

"Really? Maybe I should try it" Lilith responded.

"I have some supplies with me if you want to try it" Artcia continued.

"Eh, why the hell not." Artcia pulled out the knitting supplies, and some patterns, and the two started knitting. Lilith had a lot of trouble at first, but with Artcia's help she started to get the hang of it. "Why did you start knitting in the first place?" Lilith asked. "You suddenly showed up to the guild one day with the yarn and stuff and started to doing. I just want to know why."

"Well, Mama said that it would be easier to find a husband if I could do stuff like knit" Artcia explained.

"Huh, that also explains your amazing cooking" Lilith added. "Do you want a boyfriend or something?"

"Yes" Artcia answered with vigor. "One of my goals in life is to get married, become a wonderful wife, and then an amazing mother, as great as my mother."

"Oh, really?" Lilith responded in amusement. "What type of guy are you into anyway?"

"I want to marry someone like my papa" Artcia answered. "A strong, handsome, stoic man who I can rely on, and be with forever."

Lilith could only gaze at how weird that was. She knew Artcia was a daddy's girl, but that was just insane. She decided to just continue knit.

(O)

The team had just arrived in the town of their designated mission. Ferrum and Ryuken were now in tip-top condition, and ready to beat something up. Lilith felt very similar in that regard. They had arrived at a large house of their client. Lilith knocked at the large door, and the team awaited for a response.

A maid opened the door, and led the young fairies to their client. The master of the house was Joseph Armines, the owner of the Armines Fruit Company. He had made a fortune by going to exotic locations, and selling, and shipping the local fruit. He had made millions, and was very well-respected. He was known for having good hours, being kind to employees, and giving benefits that can be seen as too charitable.

"Thank you for accepting my request," he had greeted.

"It's no problem," Lilith responded.

"If you would so kind as to tell us the full story, it would be greatly beneficial to us" Ferrum continued.

"Oh, right…" Joseph stuttered. "A while back, on a Sunday I think, a threating letter was delivered to me. I don't know where it came from, it was just suddenly on my personal desk. It was a death threat."

"Were there any specifics?" Artcia asked.

"No, as soon as I received the letter I had posted my request," Joseph answered.

There wasn't much to go off of, but the young fairies did not seem to care all that much. Ryuken was stationed out front, Ferrum in the back yard, Artcia on the first floor, and Lilith on the second floor. The young fairies waited patiently, watching as dusk turned to night. A good five hours had passed, Ryuken was getting impatient, Ferrum was starting to nod off, Artcia's mind was drifting, and Lilith kept a comical laser focus.

Then it started. Masked figures rushed to the front of the house. Their appearance though, only made Ryuken smile. "Finally you assholes showed up!" A little about Ryuken's magic. He had learned Dragon Slaying Magic from his father, but added a little something to it. He had combined the Strauss Families' Take Over magic with it, so he could grow and mutate the forms of dragons. He had morphed his hands into a dragon's claw, and flames erupted. "Well then, come at me!"

Ferrum heard the commotion going on, but before he could rush to Ryuken's aid, another flood of masked figures flooded in. Now about Ferrum's magic. He was a smart boy, much like his mother, so when he started to learn Iron Dragon Slaying magic he had, through his mother's help, absorbed enough carbon dioxide to change his iron body, to a steel body. He was a Steel Dragon Slayer.

"Steel Dragon's Sword!" he shouted, his arm turning into a smooth steel blade. He swung at the flood of masked figures, taking several of them down, making sure to not hit any vital organs. He was so preoccupied with the swarm in front of him, Ferrum failed to notice the masked individuals sneaking around him.

The masked figures were now in the mansion. As they made their way to the stairs the masked figures felt something. Their feet were cold, and it was very hard to move. They turned their heads to see it was Artcia.

Artcia is a very strange case, in terms of her magic. Like Lilith both of her parents magic was compatible, so they fused together to form a new form of magic. Artcia, whose name means ocean of ice, could make liquid ice. A form of ice that was flexible, that was water that turned to ice towards the end. She could even turn water to ice, which is what she did to the masked intruders.

While everyone was busy though, a secret group scaled the walls, invading through windows. As they broke the windows to enter, Lilith was smiling. "So you finally came," she taunted. Unlike her friends/team mates though, Lilith only had to deal with a small group of five, each with a knife and gun in hand. "Capricorn's Hammer!" she shouted.

Now for Lilith's obligatory magic explanation. As mentioned before Lilith's magic is a combination of both of her mother's magic. With The Knight as a blank slate, and Lucy's Celestial magic as an enhancer, a new form of magic was born. Using celestial energy, Lilith was able to create entirely new weapon. But she took it one step further! By borrowing energy from the golden key spirits, she created a set of weapons called the Golden Zodiac Weapons. Each one modeled after the unique magic of the celestial spirts, the weapons are said to be stronger than anything Erza wielded.

Capricorn's hammer is, as the name implies, a hammer made from Capricorn's magic. It is a long staff hammer, where the head is in the shape of a goat's head, with the forehead of the goat bearing the symbol of Capricorn.

"Now then, shall we get started" she taunted again. She charged at the masked intruders, swinging Capricorn's Hammer at them. She hit two of them, incapacitating the two. The other three jumped out of the way. One tried to stab Lilith in the back, but she pivoted on her heel, and jabbed the masked assailant in stomach with hammer. The masked assailant fell to the ground. The remaining two tried to shoot at Lilith, but using the hammer, Lilith hit the bullets back at the assailants, hitting the two in the shoulder. Smiling over her assailants, she used Capricorn's Hammer to knock all of them out of the mansion, through the window.

"Lilith!" a voice shouted in concern. It was Ferrum, along with Ryuken, and Artcia. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, why?"

"Looks like you took out your guys no problem," Ryuken commented.

"Doesn't she always" Artcia added, a hinge of fear in her voice.

"Well now that, all of that annoying stuff is done, let's report to Mr. Joseph" Lilith suggested. The rest nodded in agreement, the young fairies headed to the master bedroom.

Lilith opened the door. "Mr. Joseph everything's alright now. We defeated the bad guys-" but before she could finish, she looked in horror.

One last man, a man far bigger than any of the other masked men, was holding Joseph by the thought. He wore a mask like the others, and wielded a long sword on his back. He was huge, standing at a good seven feet, and having muscles as big as heads.

Ryuken was the first to attack, Ferrum in toll. Ryuken activated his Fire Dragon Fists, Ferrum with his Steel Dragon Hammer. Artcia added back up, by having a small, yet sharp icicle wave follow between the two. The large man was able to grab Ferrum and Ryuken's arms, promptly stopping them, and when the icicle wave hit him, he was unfazed.

Lilith brought back Capricorn's Hammer, and attacked the masked man. The masked man threw Ryuken and Ferrum to the side, and charged at Lilith. He drew his long sword and countered Lilith's strike. He slashed at Lilith's stomach but she backed away before she could be hit. Lilith had bumped into Artcia, making both of them fall down.

The masked man hovered over Lilith and Artcia, sword at their head. He was making to thrust the sword through Lilith and Artcia's head. Lilith was about to bring out another weapon, but before she could, the masked man stopped. She looked up and saw it. A sigil, his sigil.

"Come on kids, I told not to make your first mission so hard" a new voice chastised. The young Fairies turned their heads to see it was Dr. Kannon.

"Doc, when did you get here!?" Ryuken asked in anger.

"When I came to the guild, I saw all of you had already accepted a mission. When I looked at said mission I knew something bad would happen, call it my super intuition. So I followed you on a sigil, and watched as you did things" the doctor explained. "I must say, you did well up until the end, let me show you how it's done."

Dr. Kannon made several more sigils appear on the masked man's body. "Now, how about you tell me who sent you. And before you decline let me tell you something really funny. Each of the sigils on your body right now are a bomb, and if you refuse to answer my question, I'll simply blow you up. And even though I'm a doctor, I don't think I could fix you up after that."

(O)

Back at Fairy Tail's Fairy Hill, a concerned Erza was pacing back and forth. She was nervous that her little girl was going on her first mission. She looked over to Lucy, who was currently writing a new novel, writing as if nothing was going on.

"How can you be so calm right now?!" Erza screamed at her wife.

"I'm not worried, because she's our daughter" Lucy explained. "Plus Kannon said he was going to tail them. If something bad happens he'll step in and take care of things."

"But what if he gets lost on the way there, I mean he has a terrible sense of direction. And what if he gets to the kids to late and they're hurt. Or maybe he overestimates them, and they get hurt anyway" Erza rambled. She was quite the concerned parent, always trying to make it so that Lilith would never get hurt. Lucy had always thought it was because she didn't want her daughter to have a painful childhood like she had. Lucy did think however, that Erza could be overbearing at times. It was the same way when the two started dating.

"Erza, they will be fine" Lucy reassured. "Lilith is a strong girl. Heck you said she was stronger than you when she was your age. Have faith in our daughter. Plus she has the other kids with her, so you know she'll be fine."

"But she should have been home by now! How do we know that-"

"Moms, I'm home" a familiar voice called, interrupting Erza's sentence.

The two mothers looked at the front door to see their daughter, safe and sound.

"Lilith baby!" Erza screamed, tackling her daughter in a hug. "Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere, what happened, did you get hit by anything?" Erza questioned, each question firing like a machine gun round.

"Mom, I'm fine," Lilith answered. "Nothing happened to me, I am perfectly healthy, so please stop trying to squish me to death."

Erza unhanded her daughter, but continued to stroke her head. Lucy came down, giggling to herself at the sight of Erza's overprotectiveness. "So, how was the mission?"

Lilith explained how everything went down. She talked about Joseph, the night raid, and the masked man. Apparently the assailants were hired by the company's vice-president, as a means to usurp the President. The vice-president did not like the overly charitable nature of the President, so by killing him and taking over, the vice-president would change everything.

"Wow, that sounds terribly clichéd" Lucy commented.

"That's what I said" Lilith added. "Either way. Mr. Joseph fired the vice-president, and we each split a reward of 40,000 jewels."

"Well it sounds like you had a hard day" Lucy started. "So how about for dinner, I make your favorite dish?"

"I would really like that" Lilith said in a very neutral voice, but with a face that was drooling, and eyes sparkling.

**(A/N): And that's chapter two. I got to tell everyone right here and now, I suck at fight scenes and names. Ferrum is literally Latin for iron/steel, Artcia is just a sorta namey version of Artic, and Ryuken, if translated with the proper kanji means Dragon Fist. That's right, I speak Japanese. Either way, reviews are much obliged. I really don't care if they're negative, I still want reviews. Well, look forward to next chapter, which I still haven't decided a plot on, suggestions are much obliged.**


End file.
